A (not so) bad day
by Kuroo187
Summary: Sam has a bad day and Dean decides to cheer his brother up. Warning: Tickling and a bit swearing.


I don't owe any of the characters or Supernatural.

„Oh Sammy".  
Sam groaned.  
Why couldn't his brother just leave him alone?  
Sam really wasn't in the mood, to deal with Dean right now. His day sucked and Dean was one reason for that so it was understandable that Sam didn't want to see him right now.

Already in the morning, Sam got a bad feeling, like he know that this day wasn't going to be easy. First, their wasn't any warm water when he was showering because Dean had used it all and Sam really wasn't a fan of ice showering. Then, he bumped his head against the door frame and Dean, like the nice guy he was, just laughed at him, patted him on the shoulder and said "You're just too big, little brother".

After his little accident whit the door frame, they ate breakfast in a tiny diner, but Sam just ate half of his food because it tasted terrible and greasy.  
Dean in contrast stuffed it all in his mouth, like an overexcited squirrel and flirted with the waitress, letting Sam by himself.

Sometimes Dean could be an huge ass.

After their breakfast, they both headed to the Impala. Sam hoped that he could get some sleep during the drive, that he didn't get that night before, because of the uncomfortable bed that he had to sleep on.

But he cheered to soon. Dean wouldn't let him sleep. He was to busy by singing along to Eye of the Tiger and to meet not one tone right. Okay, sure Dean would have let him sleep if Sam had asked him, but Sam doesn't want to get teased by his brother.

After four hours with crooked songs and bad jokes from Dean, Sam's mood was in the deepest basement. He was tired, hungry and he know he would get crazy if he has to suffer, hearing just one more song from Dean.

So, it was no wonder, that, once, they checked in their new motel, Sam snatched his laptop, grabbed something to eat and buried himself on his side of the room and begun to research.

"Sam, I'm back"  
Sam groaned once more. He didn't even noticed that Dean had been away. He was to busy with his research. Okay, that's not really true. Sam was to busy, not to fall with his face first on the couch table, because he was that tired. A moment later, Sam heard the key turning around in the door lock and Dean stepped in the room.

But at the sight of his little brother Dean stopped. Normally Sam would greet him or at least looked up from his work, but this time he just sat there and looked holes in the air. He didn't even pretend to work.

"Sam?"

No reaction.  
"Sammy"  
"What?"  
Sam snapped and looked up.  
"Did you say something Dean?"  
Dean smirked. His little brother really could look adorable when he's pissed. Not that Dean would ever admit that loud of course, but it was true.

"I said that I'm back"  
"Yeeeah"  
Sam added, with an mocking undertone and it didn't need an expert to hear the sarcasm dripping from his words. In his opinion Dean could go jump in a lake.  
"No reason to get sassy, Sasquatch"  
At that moment, Dean swear-ed that he saw, Sam's lips twitching up for a second.

The little brat was just playing around with him!  
"Oh, your so going to get it Sammy" Dean thought.  
They both knew that, Sam has to get some fun once in a time, if he didn't want to look like an certain ,befriended , stoic angel...

Sam looked back to his laptop. If his day is going to be bad then Dean's day has to get bad too and it was even better if he could get himself a bit fun by it. Besides from that, Dean could use some teasing. Sam knew that his behavior was childish, but it was fun to be childish sometimes and he could pay Dean back for his asshole behavior this morning...

Sam got caught out of his thoughts, because suddenly he wasn't sitting anymore on the coach like seconds ago, but rather dangled upside down form Deans board shoulder. That jerk had just thrown him over his shoulder and carried him out of the room in fireman's style. Sam knew that Dean wasn't a pushover but that he could carrie his little brother, who was nearly one and a half heads bigger than Dean himself, surprised him a bit.

"Dean, let me down!"  
"You can forget that Sammy. I won't let you go, not before you apologized for being a little bitch."

Dean carried him over to the beds and threw Sam at one of them. The second, Sam's body hit the mattress he jumped as fast as he could from the bed an tried to flee from, whatever his evil brother had planned for him. But he didn't came very far. Before he knew what was happening, a strong arm looped around his waist and pushed him back on the bed.

"Tst tst tst, trying to flew from you're big brother Sam? That isn't very nice. I think I have to teach you a lesson how to respect you're elders" Dean was full on smirking by now. He remembered that when they were kids, he had a way how to get revenge on Sam and to make him happy at the same time. He had just to test if it still work on his moose of a brother.

Sam in contrast was a little in panic. He didn't know what his brother had in mind, when he meant to teach him a lesson and he knew that Dean would never hurt him but nevertheless he wasn't exactly thrilled to find out. So he did the only thing that came to his mind in this hopeless situation.

He grabbed the blanket and threw it over himself and tried to bury his moose-body under it.

Dean starred down on that blanket-pile that was his brother and was speechless for a few seconds before he started to fall into amused laughter. Even when he knew that he was screwed Sam tried to make the best out of it. Dean had to give him credit for that.

"Sam, you know that this blanket isn't going to protect you, do you?" Dean asked after his short laughing fit.  
"Fuck off" came the muffled answer from the lightly shifting blanket-pile.  
"You're going to regret that" Dean said grinning and started his attack.

He jumped on the blanket-pile and sneaked his hands under it.  
Sam squealed in surprise when he feels two big hands, that begun squeezing his sides, the moment they grabbed him and he had to keep himself from laughing. He bit his lip but he couldn't help that tiny grin that was going to creep on his face.

"Dean stop it! Get off!"  
"Come on Sam, don't be so stubborn and laugh for you're big brother".  
Dean said in a mocking voice and let his fingers crawl up and down on Sam's ribcage. Sam wriggled under the blanket and tried to bat Deans tickling hands away but it was to no use. His brother had pinned him good and there was no way out of this misery.

Sam struggled as good a he could and succeed to roll onto his back and out under the blanket but when he looked up at Dean and saw that evil grin on his face he knew, he was screwed.  
"That wasn't a very wise idea little brother".  
With that Dean grabbed Sam's wrist and pinned them above his head on the mattress and let his fingers wiggle in the air just over Sam vulnerable stomach.

Sam's eyes were glued to the hand that hovered over one of his worst spots and he swore he could already feel the tingling feeling on his skin.  
"Dehean noho"  
At that time Sam couldn't stand it anymore and a cute childlike giggle slipped out of his mouth. The anticipation alone was enough to let him giggle like a little kid.  
Dean had to grin at that because it feels like ages that he had heard his Sammy giggling like that and it was wonderful.

"What was that Sam? Was that a giggle? Did the big great Sam Winchester just giggle?  
Nooo that couldn't be right? That would mean that you're ticklish Sammy!"  
Sam couldn't stop the urge to grin at his brothers teasing words.  
"Why are you laughing Sam? You wouldn't dare to be ticklish right? Or are you maybe laughing at me?"

"Nohoho and I'm nohohot ticklihihish"  
"You're not? Then it wouldn't bother you if I do this, right?"  
And with that, Dean dug his fingers into the soft flesh of Sam stomach and begun to scribble his fingers all over it. Sam bursted out laughing and squirmed from side to side, in hope that Dean's fingers would lost their track but he could forget that. Dean was a skilled tickler and had years of experience how to torment him.

His fingers drew lightly patters on his stomach, scratched over every rib, dug in between them, switched sides from time to time to make it worse and tickled that one spot under his arm that let Sam arch his back and his laughter rise one pitch or two.  
All the time Sam was twisting his body to get away but Dean was just to strong for him.

"Dehehan. Nohohahahah p-pleahehese"  
"Please what Sam? Please tickle here?"  
Dean grabbed behind him and squeezed his kneecap one, two and three times.  
"DEAN NO! Ahhahahah Nohohoh please not therehehere, nohoht there, pleaheheh".  
Sam couldn't even form coherent words anymore. It was like Dean's teasing made it ten times worse and his knees were one of his most ticklish body parts. But as much Sam wanted the tickling to stop, in the same time he wanted for it to go on. It was silly but he hadn't that much fun in a long time and when he saw up in Dean's bright grinning face he knew for Dean it was the same.

"Nohohahahah, D-Dehehe, s-stop. I-I cahahan't"  
"Oh, can't little Sammy stand it to be tickled by his big brother? Does it tickle to much if I do this?" Dean let Sam's wrist go and duck botch hands under Sam's underarms and begun to drill his thumbs in the center. Sam was in stitches and his thin shirt didn't really help to protect his sensitive skin from Dean's evil fingers. He clapped his arms down but even then it tickled like hell when Dean wiggled his fingers in his armpits. Sam had tears of mirth in his eyes and his face begun to gain an lightly pink color. He was screaming and pleading at Dean between his laughter but Dean wouldn't show any mercy.

After five minuets of the lovingly torture -  
(So called Dean it afterwards but Sam didn't agree with him) Dean let up and switched his technique to lightly tickling around Sam's sides witch let Sam giggle cutely and get his breathing under control.

"Hey, Sammy, I think I remember something that I did to you as a kid." Dean said with an evil glint in his eyes which send an cold shiver down Sam's spine. "I know that you loved it and begged for me to do it every time you were bored... do you know what I'm talking about Sam?"  
Sam's eyes widened in fear at Dean's words. He knew exactly what his brother was talking about and he wasn't very pleased with the idea. It was true that he had loved it as a kid but yet it was embarrassing just to think about what it would do to him and what a reaction Dean would get out of him.

But Dean would do it, no matter how much Sam pleaded so it was hopeless and all Sam could do was waiting for the attack to start. Dean managed to catch his wrist and held them again over his head. Then, whit the other hand he rolled his shirt up, so his stomach was even more vulnerable. Sam how couldn't do anything but watch, tried desperate to withstand the grin that slowly started to build up on his face.

"Oh-oh Sam. I think a good friend from the past would like to say hello. And I'm sure you still know him, do you?". Dean let the other hand hover over his stomach like before, but this time he formed it like a claw and let his hand shot down a few inches. Sam who miserable tried to be quiet, let a few giggles slip out and couldn't look away from the claw that was Dean's hand. The anticipation build higher and higher every time Dean let his claw-hand shot down, just to let it stop inches over his quivering belly.

At the time,where Sam closed his eyes because he couldn't stand it anymore, Dean decided to attack. He let the claw dug in Sam's belly and begun to vibrate his hand. Sam's reaction was instant. He pushed his head against the pillow, closed his eyes and howled with laughter.  
"DEAN! S-STOP. AHAHAHAHAHA. NOHOHOHOHOHOHOH, DEAN, PLEAHAHAHAHA".  
Dean had to laugh himself at his brothers reaction, but he could see how tired Sam was. He wasn't struggling that much like in the beginning and he didn't fight back. Tears started to roll down his reddening cheeks and into his hair. The time Sam's laughing was going to get silent it was Dean's clue to stop. He didn't wanted to torment him so he let his wrist go and stopped the tickling. Sam immediately curled in a tiny ball and let the after giggles flow over him.

"You haven't apologized yet".  
Dean grinned down at Sam and wiggled his fingers at him.  
"Do you maybe need a second round?"  
"No! Dean. I'm sorry okay"  
Sam scrambled as far away from Dean as he managed but Dean could see in his eyes and at his grin that decorate his face that his little brother wasn't mad at him. He was glad that he could make him happy like that.

Sam feeled how his eyelids got heavier with every second and he had to yawn. Dean's eyes turned soft at the sight of his little brother so tired out and happy.  
"Okay Sam. I think it's sleep time so hush get you're ass over here"  
Sam crawled on the middle of the bed and laid down. Dean got the blanket witch had managed to fall down in their tickle fight, and tucked Sam in with it.  
"Dean I can do that myself, you don't have to tuck me in. I'm not a little kid!"  
Sam demanded while yawning again. Dean smiled softly at him and ruffled his hair.  
"Yeah, you're not a little kid anymore but you're still my little brother and that will never change"

Whit that Dean got over to the other bed and laid down.  
"Good night, Sammy"

"Good night, Dean."  
Maybe his day wasn't that bad. And with that thought Sam drifted of to sleep

The End


End file.
